Secretly Dancer
by shadesonmyeyes4eva
Summary: Robin loves the secret dance classes Batman made him take and he loves that one girl in the class, Ariel. Nobody can know he takes ballet classes he will be totally be embarrassed if the team finds out but what happens when the team wants to hang out or has a mission and Robin has practice. He can't hide forever. Can he?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters…**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Flash back**

"You want me to do what?" I shouted at Bruce.

"Dick it will be a fantastic opportunity. Think about how much more flexible you'll be." He replied.

"I'm flexible enough. I was an acrobat for crying out loud! Seriously Bruce I'm not going." I sai.

"Look if you want to be a better Robin you'll do it, at least try it." He begged

"What if I don't like it?" I leaned into him lifting my eyebrows.

"Then you don't have to do it." He said slyly

"Fine I'll go." I said leaving to go to my room.

** End of flash back.**

"Who would of thought I'd be here? Doing this practically everyday." I said to myself. I told myself this every time before I went into the studio. Gotham Dance Educators is where I would be. The time would be 7:00. The day was every Thursday. I positioned myself into first position on the bar.

"Alright class here we go." Miss. Alexis said starting the music. We all called her by her first name because her last name was too hard to say. She was a young woman in her 20's and she was very pretty. "Good Job Lucy! Your position is lovely." I heard her exclaim. She often told me I was doing a great job too. Actually she told everybody that. By the time we got done with fifth position she had complimented everyone in the room. It kind of annoyed me.

"Okay everyone do your stretches and then let's practice the recital dance." She instructed and everyone began stretching on the bar and was done in no time. I was a different story though I took just a little bit longer because I might have been slightly distracted by Ariel Oliver or "Airy" that was my nickname for her. She was so beautiful; she had to be the most beautiful girl there. Not only was she beautiful but also she was talented. She was easily the best dancer here. Probably why she got the girl lead for our recital dance.

"Ok everyone to your spot." Miss. Alexis said clapping her hand to an imaginary beat. She began playing the music as Airy and I began to dance in front of everyone. I loved to dance with her because she made me better. When ever I was around her it made me better and it made me stronger. Eventually the music stopped and we stopped dancing.

"You two practice your steps while I work with the others." Miss. Alexis said looking at Airy and I. I turned to Airy who grabbed my hand and pulled me to the other side of the room that was clear and empty with enough space for us to move.

"Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded in reply. "1, 2,3, 4, 1, 2." She started to dance to her counts and I danced with her. I was completely lost in our movements. In that moment the rest of the world didn't exist it was just us. Time past and we never even noticed to us time was standing still.

"Ok class is over! Remember your steps for next week." Miss. Alexis shouted as the student walked out the door. Everybody took off their shoes and went outside to their parents except for Ariel she always stayed an extra hour so she could practice some more. She was so devoted to dancing like it was the only thing that mattered to her. Some times I would act as if Alfred was late so I could watch her dance from a distance, of course. Today was not one of those days though because Bruce was picking me up so I could get back to being Robin the Boy Wonder.

Being Robin is just another one of my secrets. I feel like my whole life is a secret. Even my real identity is a secret; I can't even be Richard Grayson around certain people. Yeah it kind of sucks but it has its perks though.

* * *

**So yeah….i hope you guys liked it. Probably not though L. I'm never happy with my work. But if you liked it please review so I know. I love when I get reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the faves and follows and reviews! You guys are truly wonderful! Thank you! I hope you like this chapter and I prmise in the next chapter there will be another dance class. K!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my original characters**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I walk out side to see Bruce's car pulled up the sidewalk. I run straight to the front door and rush to get inside.

"How was practice?" he asked.

"It was fine." I replied.

"Are you ready to go to the team?" he asked.

"Is it fine if I don't go to training today?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't you want to see the rest of the team? Everyone will be there." He asked confused.

"I guess I just wanted to be Dick Grayson for a little longer." I sighed and stared out the window as Bruce kept driving. The car ride was already awkward so of course Bruce being Bruce he just left it that way. I popped out my Iphone and put my black and red ear buds in. I listened to music the whole time to the Batcave. It was a mix of so many genes from rap to heavy metal. I had every type of music you could think of old, new, loud, soft, and catchy. I liked that though because you aren't held onto one type you can explore without feeling held down.

"Ok go get changed and zeta your way to the mountain. I've got Batman business to attend to." Bruce said. I nodded and did what he told me. I got changed and took a zeta tube to the mountain.

"B01 Robin" the tube announced my arrival.

"Rob! Dude where have you been I haven't seen you in like ages!" Wally exclaimed.

"Hey Walls!" I said with a fake smile.

"Dude are you ok?" He asked.

" Yeah I'm fine."

"Really? Because your smile doesn't look right." He questioned me.

"Yeah Wally I'm fine." I giggled at how he knew me so well.

"Is it that girl in your science class again?" He asked refering to Ariel

"Shut Up!" I shouted.

"Whoa take it easy man!" he said putting his hands out in front of him.

"Can we talk about our mission now." I said trying to get everyone's attention.

"Actually we really don't have a mission." Artemis said.

"Then why are we here?" Wally asked.

"Because of this." M'gann came out with another girl walking by her side.

"Hi!" the girl said. She was very soft spoken.

"Why are you here and who are you?" KF asked.

"I'm" she began to talk.

"You're Ariel Oliver!" I yelled cutting her off.

"How did you know that?" she questioned me.

"I'm the boy wonder! Wonder what do you expect." I winked at her. _What the hell why did I wink at her I would do that. She's gonna think I'm crazy it's this god damn costume! _

"You still didn't answer my question why are you here?" Wally demanded for an answer.

"On her way home from her dance class she almost got mugged and we started talking and I asked her to stay tonight. Since she who I was she wanted to know if she could meet you guys. So I said sure why not." M'gaan said.

"So she doesn't have any kind of abilities or anything?" Artemis asked.

"Not really but she is a fantastic dancer." M'gann mused. Airy blushed from M'gann's compliment.

"Really? I would have never guess." I said trying to stay as cool as possible. Why did M'gann have to bring her here out of all the people that could have been mugged it had to be her. What luck I have right? Well this doesn't have to be a bad thing. I would be able to get to know her better. I guess I'll start now and use that boy wonder charm_. _I winked at Wally. He smiled back and mouthed, "this is the one." I shook my head back at him.

"Hey guys we should eat something in the kitchen or do something outside on the beach or whatever." He said making it totally obvious we had this planned in some sort of way.

"Do you want to come to Ariel." Artemis asked.

"Oh I don't have a swimsuit or anything," she said.

"I'll stay inside with you if you want." I said before anyone even thought of offering one to her.

"That's fine" she smiled.

It was just she and I now and I totally felt the pressure. We made awkward eye contact sitting on the couch for a while. I was too afraid to say anything and I know I would the wrong thing around her. I'm never like this around other girls.

"So is it cool being Robin and all?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah I guess it's pretty cool. I mean I have all these weapons just made for me." I replied.

"It must be really hard though having two identities and all. I don't think I would be able to do that whole secrecy thing." She said looking down at her feet.

"Yeah it is really hard but you just get used to it after a while. I bet even you could do it Airy!"

"Did you just call me Airy?" She asked confused.

"Yeah why?" now I was confused. Why did it matter what I called her?

"Well it's just the only person that calls me that is this boy in my dance class. His name is Richard Grayson. All the girls in my class absolutely adore him and he is super smart and super athletic and super rich and an amazing dancer." She smiled looking at me.

"He sounds like a pretty cool guy. You said all the girls like him do you like him." I asked. _Don't lose your cool. I swear to god I will kill you later if you screw this up._

"Well I guess I would go out with him if I knew more about him than just the fact that he is a smart, athletic, rich, and super hot boy." She said. "Your just like him. You know? You are everything he is."

"Am I really?" I can't stop thinking about how funny this all is. I'm talking about myself this is great. Ha!

"Yeah in fact you look kind of like him too but he is rich and wouldn't run around in tights and a cape. Maybe just the tights." She laughed.

"Dose the cape make me hotter than him?" I said standing up and striking a pose. _Oh my god! What am I doing with my life? _

"Defiantly" she laughed as she got up from the couch and stood in front of me.

"You know you have to be the prettiest girl I have ever seen." I said. _Ok robin charm. Don't fail me now!_

"You think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"Of course. I'm sure all the boys like you and you have a boyfriend and all of that."

"Actually I don't have a boyfriend."

"I wonder why? You're so pretty." I said taking her hand and pulling her closer to me. She wrapped her hands around my neck. We looked at each other and I started to go in for the kiss.

"Hey Ariel!" you have to come…Whoa!" KF walked in.

"ummm…. It's umm not… ok…Maybe it is…. What it looks like…but umm let me … just explain. I tried saying looking for the right words. I quickly pushed Ariel away from me.

"Explain what?!" Ariel said looking at me with frown on face.

"That I was just helping you get up after you fell." I said winking at her.

"Oh so that's how it is. I see." She started tearing up.

"No I…I … just"

"Don't hurt yourself there. It's fine."

"Hey Wally! You got to come back outside!" Artemis rushed in.

"If we don't have a mission I should probably get back to Batman. I'll see you guys later." I said looking back at Ariel one more time then continued to the zeta tube. I don't know why I pushed her away. I guess it's because I know I wouldn't be able to have a girlfriend with all these secrets I have.

* * *

**I know most people don't like original character slashes but I just couldn't help myself. I hope you keep reading. And thank you again to all the wonderful people who reviewed and followed and faved. Keep on reviewing and following and all that! ~ Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here is another chapter and I thought I should thrown in a little action. So here you go. This one is pretty long so I'm kind of happy about that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my original characters**

* * *

Chapter 3

I got home Friday and as soon as I walked through the doors my phone started ringing.

"Hey Dick! What's up man?" Wally said.

"I'm just studying for the next test I have. What about you?" I lied.

"Oh nothing much I just wanted to know if you wanted to go out for guys night with Supey and Kaldur. What do you think? He asked.

"Ah dude I can' I got this thing with Bruce that I can't get out of sorry dude." I lied again.

" You know this is the 3rd Friday you had something with Bruce. What are you guys doing?" He asked.

"It's top secret Wayne Enterprises stuff you know I can't tell you." Another lie spilled from my mouth.

"Alright I'll see you later then." He said with a little sadness in his voice.

"Yeah see you."

Honestly I wanted to go to the studio today to work on my technique. I'm not going to tell Wally that though. I'm not going to tell anybody that. I'm just waiting for Bruce to get home which should be any minute now. I got into my sweat pants and white tee while I waited for him. Since I finished all my homework there was really nothing for me to do.

Bruce dropped me off at the studio doors. I hopped out of the car grabbing my bag. I got inside and slipped my shoes on. The only person there was Miss. Alexis and she just was just setting up for the big recital coming up. I put my ear buds in and began doing warm ups on the bar. First position, second position, fourth, and fifth. I never did third position I didn't really know why but I just didn't do it. I then placed my leg on the bar and leaned down to touch the ground and the back up to touch my toes. I did this several times and then switched legs.

After my arm ups I walked to the center of the room and began to practice the recital dance. Beginning in first position moving my right leg into a Balançoire. Fixed it into fifth up into an attitude and down into a tendu. Truthfully after that I couldn't tell you what happened. I got totally lost in the movements on the last sixteen counts something stopped me from moving. My legs tensed up and my arms went limp. I just couldn't move. I tried wiggled my fingers and shake my hands hoping something would happen.

"Oh well look who it is." I heard a familiar voice call. Then the voice laughed. I knew exactly who it was now. It was the Joker. That haunting laugh it will stay with you forever once you hear it.

"Who are you?" I called out playing stupid.

"Well that's not really important right now. What's important is who you are and much ransom money I'll get for you that's if I decide not to kill you," he laughed again.

"Can I at least get my bag if you're going to take me." I tried to reason.

"Fine you can take your ballet shoes if you want ballerino." He said picking me up and walking my bag and I out of the studio and into the back of a moving truck. I still couldn't move so I could get into my robin costume. I had no idea what to do. I guess I'll just have to wait for whatever he sprayed me with wear off. It can't be to powerful it should wear off any minute now.

"Harley he is quite quiet back there. Don't you think?" I heard the joker say.

"You know Mr. J I just think he scared you know kids these days get so frighten by the simplest things." Harley Quinn replied.

Great he's got that witch with him. That girl is completely crazy. Hopefully this stuff will wear off in time. Then the truck stopped and the crazy couple came to get me. Next thing I knew I was an in an old warehouse with a camera and lights set up. There was a chair in front of the camera. I'm assuming that was for the Joker. He sat down in front of the camera and had Harley start the camera.

I got my feeling back slightly after that and I could move my arms. I grabbed my bag, which they had brought inside for me and sent out an alert to Batman. I crossed my fingers he would get and smash these guys and take me home. Then suddenly I saw Kaldur and the rest of the team come into the warehouse. This should be fun.

"Don't worry Dick we'll save you." Artemis said as she shot several arrows at the joker. Kid ran up to Harley and handcuffed her as fast as he could while Superboy weakened the Joker by punch him several times. Miss.M tied them up with some near by rope and they left them for the police.

"Thanks for saving my life and all." I said standing up weakly because my legs were just starting to get feeling again.

"Here is your bag. Why do you have ballet shoes in there? Do you take ballet classes?" Artemis said with a smile on her face. Oh shit! They know, it's all over I have to come with something if Wally finds out he will defiantly tell everyone that Robin takes ballet lessons and just imagine the names they will call me. Come on think Dick the girl is waiting. Say something!

"Oh those they're for… uh my friend he has this play thing with the school and I have to drop them off to him because he left them at the rehearsal for the play and me being the good friend I am obviously would bring them back to him. So yeah that's why I have them." I said adding a fake giggle at the end.

"Oh that makes sense." She said smiling again.

I called Bruce and told him where I was and that I needed a ride. He had Alfred come and get me in the once again unnecessary limo. I got into the back seat leaving the team in the rear view mirror.

* * *

**So what did you think? Was it all right? I thought it was ok. So thank you for reading and please review fav and follow! I love you guys! ~Liz**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here it is another chapter coming at ya! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: you know the deal by now.**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Just another Monday in science class nothing special happens here. I honestly kind of wish I went to a public school because they have much more interesting things going on like fights and such. The biggest thing that happened was when we got automatic flush toilets. It's a good thing Ariel goes to this school. She is the only thing that interests me at school. She's the only reason I have a good time in science class too. Since we sit at the back of the classroom we can practically get away with anything.

"Hey Dick," she whispered.

"Yeah," I whispered back.

"You know how I'm friends with Miss. Martian, right?" she asked like I was supposed to know, like she posted on Facebook "I love you bestie!" and then tagged M'gaan in it. Which she didn't because M'gaan doesn't have a Facebook.

"Yeah I know." I said.

"I'm going to the cave again! I'm so excited." She squealed.

"Will Robin be there?" I asked like a teenage girl gossiping in the hallway. which is basically what we do in class all the time anyway. Since I don't really have time for all that stuff between student, superhero, and dancer. Airy tells me all about her crush on my other half.

"Probably." She sighed.

"And you're still gonna go?" I asked shocked at her words.

"Yeah I mean just because all that stuff happened doesn't mean I should give up on him."

"What do you mean?" I asked leaning into her.

"Well… I'm sure his life is like super complicated and super stressful and I'm sure adding a girl to the equation would be even more stressful. You see what I mean now?" she said with a questioning face.

"Yeah I see now. So are you just gonna remain friends?" I asked hoping for the right answer.

"Now Mr. Grayson I never said I would settle for the 'friend zone'." she said making quotation with her fingers. I giggled a little at her movement.

"Mr. Grayson would you like to tell me what is so funny back there?" the teacher asked me. _Just the answer I was looking for. _

"No I would not." I replied with just a hint of sass.

"Now pay attention!" she scolded me. Then continued on with the lesson.

You think she would be here by now. She was so excited about it in class. I've been waiting at mount justice for like an hour now.

"Come on Airy!" I whispered.

Then it happened M'gaan came in and right be hide her was the one and only Airy. _Now I just have to play it cool. Cool. Cool. Be cool._

"Hey Robin!" she exclaimed.

"Hey." I said with the most monotone voice I could possible achieve.

"Megan was telling me about how you are such a great sparing partner. She said you never lose." She said winking at M'gann. She must have thought I didn't see it but I'm trained by Batman I don't miss anything.

"Yeah. Well you know I'm trained by batman so it's kind of a given." I smirked.

"Do you think you could show me a few moves sometime?" she asked.

"Are you trying to ask me out on a date or something?" I asked playing hard to get.

"Well… I guess… if you want to…we could…you know…do that." She stumbled on her words. Her cheeks became bright pink as she stared down at the ground.

"Yeah that would be…fun…and all…. I can pick you up at 8… but it's not…not gonna be your typical date. Remember I'm a superhero we have to take certain precautions. Also I won't be wearing the costume to obvious and I'll get you on one of the bikes, alright?" I said.

"I'll see you at 8 then." She smiled. What a beautiful smile. Man am I glad I fell for this girl.

Oh god what am I going to tell Bruce. Will he be happy or will he see it as me missing training? How am I going to tell him Robin is going on a date? I just hope he doesn't kill me.

* * *

**So I am sooooooooo sorry about not updating sooner. My life is super hectic right now. But none of that matters what matters is that you guys are freakin awesome with all your favs and follows! Love you guys! ~Liz**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin' cept my OCs**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

"Wait let me get this straight you and Robin were supposed to go on a date but he back last second because of reasons and now you guys have a plan to see each other today at 7?" I asked giving my recap of what Airy had just told me, Richard Grayson.

"Yeah basically. Hey do you think I'm doing this move right? it doesn't feel right. Should I be turn to my right instead of my left?" she asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Your foot should be positioned here. I think that's why it's uncomfortable." I said bringing her foot to her knee. "Just like that. Now try spinning." She did as I told her and spun around. "How did it feel?" I asked when she finished.

"It felt better than before. Thank you." She said with a soft smile. We didn't talk much after that. Actually we didn't talk through out the whole dance class. I think she is worried about her date with Robin. She believes I don't care because I cancelled. I shouldn't have cancelled. I just couldn't get myself to go for thee first time in a long time I was actually scared. I was scared to go out with her because if I was not what she wanted she would through me out like a piece of garbage and forget about me. After all that's what happens when people fall in love. I see it all the time in school, on the streets, its everywhere. People take the chance of being forgotten and lonely everyday to be honest it's got to be one of the scariest thing that could happen to people, falling love.

I smile at Ariel as she dances. She is so beautiful. She's perfect in every way whether it's her looks, her dancing, her voice, or the way she walks. When she walked she never looked back like she never regretted taking that last step. She didn't regret anything at all. She was proud of what she had done or at least that's what it looks like on the outside. Nobody really knows what she is like when everybody is sleeping. Is she also sleeping or is she crying because she doesn't want anybody to know? I never thought of her like this before but standing here I can see there is much more about her that I do not know. I always thought that she was a happy young woman but what if it's an act?

"Hey you have to try it out now and then we'll do it together. Ok?" Ariel came up to me after she finished the dance for the show.

"Yeah. Can you start the music?" I asked calmly as if I was not just think about who she really is. I don't even know if I can go out tonight. I might lose my cool and just demand for answers but that's not me at all honestly Robin lose his cool? Yeah like that's gonna happen. I smirked a little.

"Are you ready?" she asked. I nodded yes and then the music filled the room. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8. I counted in my head and that was my queue to start moving. Since she had started the music exactly 8 counts before the chorus. This way I had time to position myself. Walk left then right. Stop. Lift the left leg be hind you. Pause. Bring it down fix to fifth. Prepare. Spin. Land. Left arm up, then right arm up. Pause. Arms down and walk left then right. I had to lift Ariel at this part but I guess I'll have to fake it. Lift and walk left and then right. Bring her down and hold 4 counts. Look away from her and then look back. Hold her hips as she spins. Lift again. Bring her down. Take her hands and ballroom dance for 10 counts landing canter stage. The music stops but that's not the end of the dance. We both still have more to learn before the show.

"How did it go?" I asked her.

"You did great." She said taking my hands. "I can't wait until the recital we are going to be fantastic. I just know it!" she exclaimed.

"You're right we will be fantastic." I said not as cheerful as she was. Which was strange because a minute ago she was quiet and sad looking. This is another act or was the sad face an act? There is just so much I do not know about you, Ariel Oliver.

"Bruce?" I asked the man standing in front of the bat computer.

"Yes Robin?" the man questioned me.

"Ummm…you see I…. kind of …I…. I can't go uhhhh tonight."

"Why? Is it homework?"

"No, no, no. I uhhh I kind of…. I have…a date."

"Oh you do and with whom may I ask?" he wanted an answer.

"With Ariel. You know the girl from my dance classes."

"Looks like Dick Grayson's got himself a girlfriend." He chuckled.

"Yeah see there's the problem." I looked down at my feet attempting to hide my guilty face.

"What's the problem?" he asked slightly got off guard.

"The date isn't with Dick. It's with Robin." I said blankly.

"Does she know who Robin actually is?" he asked.

"No. She just knows Robin she doesn't know Dick and Robin are one in the same." I replied.

"Then I don't see what the problem is as long as you don't reveal your identity. I don't really see a problem also no one can see you guys together there for you can not go to restaurants or any public places. The media can't know about this."

"Great another secret to add to my book." I roll my eyes.

"That's just the way of the game kid." He said.

* * *

**So I'm sure you guys thought this was gonna be a date chapter but ha I fooled you or maybe I didn't but whatever. I promise they will go on the date in the next chapter. Its gonna be totally awesome! Oh and Hello Megan! I published another story about YJ it's just a short little one shot called Never have I Ever that's kind of weird and you'll probably never read my stories the same way ever again if you decide to check it out but yeah you should do that! Please follow and fav and review! ~Liz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter for ya!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my original characters**

* * *

_Stay calm Robin. You got this. It's just a date. What do you mean it's just a date? This is a date with Ariel Oliver! You can't screw this up man._

** "**You ready to go?" I asked her before I helped her on to the "R cycle".

"Yeah." she nodded as she wrapped her arms around my waist holding me like her life depended on it. She tightened her grip on me every so often, which I of course didn't mind.

"You sure you know how to work this thing?" she shouted above the loud engine.

"Yeah. Just hold on tight." I cackled. I guess next time I'll have to have Alfred drive us. He could dress up or something and drive us around. If we even go on another date.

"Hey Robin why are you wearing those extremely dark sunglasses?" she asked curiously.

"Well I can't share my identity with anyone so when I want to hang out it has to be with these things on." I said pointing to my eyes.

"Oh, so you don't trust me." She said sarcastically.

"You can talk to Bats about it but I don't think he'll budge even for a pretty lady like you." I smiled.

"Awe you're so sweet." She said putting her head on my upper back. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Well it's true you are very pretty. I mean you got it all not just the looks but also the personality. Who you are is beautiful. You Ariel Oliver are amazing." I stated.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything Robin. You are truly amazing." She said in the softest most innocent voice I have ever heard.

We finally got to the park because Bats didn't want us in a public place like a restaurant. Even though I guess a park is a public place it was the only place he would allow. She hoped off the 'R cycle' and stared at me with the biggest brown eyes you could ever imagine. I took her hand and started walking around the park with her. We chit chatted about each other's likes and dislikes for a while. We came across a little pond and decided to sit down. The grass was soft; it was so soft that it was almost fluffy. We sat with my arm wrapped around her and her head nuzzled into my neck. The night actually wasn't going that bad but the minute something good happens to me something bad has got to happen. Somebody has to get robbed or somebody is about to shot someone else. Well not now, if they could just hold their bullets for a little bit longer I would be happy because it's now or never. I looked down at her and she looked up at me, she didn't wear makeup, which was quite shocking sine most teenage girls smother their faces in liquid eyeliner and foundation. I looked into her dark brown eyes and moved closer to her once I was close enough I closed my eyes. Her lips lightly pressed against mine and as quick as they came, they left. I didn't even get to make out with her.

"Are you okay?" I asked tilting my head.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just didn't think you would kiss me and I was totally unprepared." She said.

"What do you mean by unprepared? It was fine." I told her.

"That was my first kiss. I was afraid a guy like you would think it was bad. That's why I pulled away." She said shyly

"Really that's why you pulled away? You have nothing to worry about. I like you a lot I don't care how your kisses are."

She leaned into me and closed her eyes and I did too. Her lips were bound to mine. The next thing I know we're making out. She was so wrapped up on her kissing and now look at her. She pulled away and looked at me again.

"Robin do you remember when we first met?"

"Yeah I do. It was at Mount Justice with team." I said softly.

"No it was it was two years ago." She said. What is she talking about? "In dance class, isn't that right?" oh my god Bats is going to kill me.

"What do you mean dance class. I never took any dance class." My voice sped up making it obvious I wasn't giving her the truth.

"Are you sure about that, Richard Grayson?" She whispered the last part.

"Isn't that the guy all the girls love? The one you told me about. I don't know who he is." I fumbled for excuses in my mind. I can let her know who I am or Bats will kill me. Actually he wouldn't just kill me he would make me do something horrible like climb to the top of Mount Everest with no equipment, and then he would kill me.

"Yeah but there is just something about you that reminds me of him," she looked down at her feet.

"So you just think I'm him," I said

"Basically I could prove my theory by removing those shades of yours." She whispered to herself.

"So you want to take my shades of now!" I exclaimed.

"Oh you heard that." She blushed with embarrassment. She leaned in to kiss me again. She gently lifted my shades but I kept my eyes closed. I opened my eyes and pulled away.

"Really! You had to do that! I thought you were going to respect the fact I was different than the other boys." I progressed in the volume of my voice with each word

"I'm sorry… I just thought that it would be…."

"Now that you know who I am can you just promise not to tell anyone." I sighed.

Batman is going to kill me. I need her to forget who I am.

"Hey can you tell me if this smells ok?" I shoved the piece of paper into her face so she could breathe it in. I'm not exactly sure what it is but Batman told me if anybody had any suspicion of my actually identity to make them smell this and that was that. She then became unconscious. I began to freak out what was I supposed to do? She just passed out in public. What if somebody see her like this their going to think I did this to her on purpose what am I going to now? Just relax calm don't freak out. There has to be something I could use in this extra belt I brought. Any kind of anti-something would work. Maybe if I splash her with water like they do in all those movies. I knew there was no possibility of it working but right now it all I got. I made a cup with my hands and went over to the near by pond and ran back over to her. When I got back to her with the little water I had left I splashed it on her. I waited for a minute. Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened. You have to be kidding me. Just then the air became moist and the sun began to fade.

"Come on Ariel get up!" I said shaking her shoulders. "Come on it's getting dark and you need to get home now." I kept shaking her. I gave up and sat down next to her body. She was sprawled on the grass. Her hair came up past her head and her arms were out to the sides. What am I doing? Look at me trying to act like a normal teenager. Pfft yeah like that could actually happen. Seriously what was I thinking? Did I honestly believe that I could make this work? I laughed at how stupid this all was. I can't be normal, something always happens.

"Excuse me sir, where am I" I heard a voice moan. I turned to see it was Ariel. YES! I'm in the clear!

"Do you know who I am? Do you remember me?" I asked her pointing right at my face.

"No I don't who you are I'm sorry sir but I have to get home could you help me?"

"You're going to have a perfect stranger bring you home? You are one strange girl."

"Yeah I guess I could get home by myself but thanks for the help" she started walking away

"Hey! I'll bring you home don't walk home! I'll take you." I yelled running after her

"Really?" she asked turning around.

"Yeah. Why not" I shrugged my shoulders.

* * *

** so i hope you liked it! nothing ever turns out right for Robin. hopefully something good will happen to him soon. at least he got Ariel up. well plz review and follow and everything else!~Liz**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

** Please reread chapter 6 the ending and some other things were changed around and I think you'll like it much better.**

** Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

* * *

It's been about a week since our date and Ariel and I have been getting to know each other all over again. She knows I'm Richard Grayson but she doesn't know who Robin is. She remembers the other members of the team like Artemis and KF but not Robin, which to be completely honest has taken so much stress off me. Now I don't have to worry about the double identity thing as much as I needed to before.

Later that day…

"Hey Dick what's up?" Wally said through the phone

"Oh just doing some homework," lie number 1. Watch for lie number 2.

"You want to go hang out with us. We haven't seen you in a while, man." He asked.

"You know the drill by now I got places to be and things to do," I said. Which was true, I was going to the studio.

"Now what are you doing? Seriously dude, it's like the team doesn't exist in your world anymore. What's going on?" he demanded for an answer.

"Look I really can't…" I began to say.

"Don't say that it's classified or you can't tell me because I know it's not and on top of that you tell me everything!" his voice raised.

"Wally please, just listen please…"

"No, I'm sick of it! All the sudden you get a new girl in your life and your best friends don't exist anymore is that how it is because last time I checked it was bros before hoes buddy not hoes before bros." He snipped

"Wally this has nothing to do with you! What I do is my business, not yours."

"Dick when's the last time we saw each other, and not on a mission?" he asked.

"Really Wally…"

"Answer the question!" he demanded.

"I don't know I don't keep track of that sort of thing," I sighed.

"1 month and 6 days." He said." That's how long it's been." Then everything went silent. Neither of us had any idea of what to say.

"I have to go Wally. I'm sorry." I said

"Do you remember when we were younger and when you came over we would both cry when Bruce came to pick you up because I thought you were never coming back, I thought I was losing my best friend, I… I don't want to lose you Dick."

"Wally stop it, stop it now! You know I would never leave you. Why can't you see that? You mean so much to me Wally, I would take a bullet for you, and you know that." I told him as tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped my eyes dry and hung up the phone. I looked out the window; Bruce was here to pick me up.

"Are you ok you look upset." Bruce asked as I hopped in the car.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said.

"You know you can talk to me if you want." He smiled.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Come on dick you can't always be a brick wall." He sighed.

"Why not Batman does it all the time." I questioned him.

"Yes, but there's a time for Batman and a time for Bruce Wanye."

"Fine you want to know so bad. The girl of my dreams doesn't remember anything we have done before our date and my best friend and I just had a fight and the recital is in 2 weeks." I sassed him.

"What do think is the most important thing."

"Obviously Wally." I said

"How can you fix it?"

"I can't hang out with him once the recital is over, but that's 2 whole weeks away."

"Ok what is next"

"Probably Ariel."

"How can you fix it."

"I can't."

"Come on Dick think what is the one solution to all of your problems."

"I could tell Wally about the classes, but I can't he would tell the others and they would all make fun of me."

"So you would rather lose your friend?" Bruce leaned into me.

"No, it's just that I don't want to be picked on."

"Don't you think Wally would understand, after all you have been best friends for ages."

"Fine I'll see what I can do."

"Now what about the girl." He raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I think she should know I'm Robin."

"Why do you think that?" he asked

"Because if I told her we would be happier with no secrets. I'm done with all the behide the back creeping around stuff. I'm done with all the lies." I explained.

"You know I won't let you tell her."

"But what if I just do it."

"Nobody is stopping you but I'm warning you the danger that comes along with something like that is very high and I don't want to see you get hurt. Dick, I may not be your father but I care enough about you to tell you to listen to me."

"Well I got to go now, Bruce thank you." I said looking him in the eyes. I turn my head and opened the car door and jumped out.

Even though I didn't have to come today since it was Friday I decided I needed to clear my mind and just be set free. I started with basic stretches on the bar. I never liked to waste time stretching, that I could be dancing. I started from the beginning of the dace and went all the way through to the end perfectly. I did it again, again, and again. I eventually became bored with the dance. I took a 5-minute break to get a drink and go to the bathroom. I came back from the bathroom and my eyes were pulled to a girl. I knew her she went to Gotham Academy with me her name was Barbara Gordon. She was fidgeting with the stereo. I slowly crept back into the hallway that leads to the bathroom.

"Why don't you just come and say hi, Dick." She smirked, even though I couldn't see her smirk I could hear it in her voice. I didn't answer her.

"Come on Dick don't be afraid. I know boys don't like to dance but I need a dance partner." She said. I slipped back into the room maybe I could trust her.

"Oh my deduction was right. You are the one the only Dick Grayson." She smiled.

"Yeah that's me." I half smiled.

"So what is a boy like you doing in a dance studio?" she asked.

"Well I guess I can't lie anymore…look I dance here."

"Wow that's so cool."

"I guess." I sighed.

"Come on dance with me." She begged. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist; she leaned back in an arch. When she came up she stopped moving. She paused the music and it was silent.

"I thought you were a really good dancer." She crossed her arms.

"I never said I was." I whispered and started to walk out of the studio. I called Alfred and asked him to come and get me. I looked back at Barbara and continued walking, what a strange girl.

* * *

**So I know it has been a while since I updated and this chap isn't so exciting. I think I'm going to end the story soon I'm sure when but it when it feels right. Alright see ya next chapter! ~Liz**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I thought that some of the stuff that has been happening lately was a little bit weird. So I stop focusing on it and just focusing on the important things. I started making more friends and getter even better grades, and as for Ariel while yeah we're and thing now. Thing have just been going really well, except of course my friendship with Wally. Thing have just been getting worst. He doesn't call me like he used to. We don't make jokes on missions. Nothing is the same.

I decided after I thought about it long and hard it was time I told Wally about my classes. I should have told him sooner after all he is my best friend and our friendship could be ruined because of my stupidity. I don't want something that has lasted years to go away in five seconds. At this point I don't even care if I get made fun of, I like dancing and if Wally cant accept that, well sucks for him. The problem now was when, where, and how I was going to tell him. This moment is going to change a lot of things and that could be bad or it could be good.

Dance has been practically the same, except one thing the mood. Nobody is trying anymore we're like a whole bunch of zombies. I just hope we can pull ourselves together before the show. Speaking of the show I'm so nervous. I have done this thing for years so it's not like I have stage fright or anything. It's Ariel. This will be my first time performing with a girl by my side. I have gone through several scenarios in my head ranging from as crazy as the Walking Dead and Doctor Who combined to Disney Cinderella. You can obviously tell that I have put way too much thought into this.

Moving on to things with my girlfriend yeah that's right girlfriend. While we were going out for a little while and then we decided to enter a serious relationship. It's funny because I still feel the same way when I'm around her. I still get butterflies and I still get all tensed up. I thought by now that I wouldn't have any of that but I guess it's going to take longer.

Sometimes I'll text her while I'm on patrol with Batman and them he gets mad at me. Which is kind of funny to see in my opinion. I think I have defiantly grown closer with Bruce. After all he has done for me, I couldn't ask for a better "dad". I really think he is trying hard to form a bond with me and I really hope it works out.

Just a little update of what's been going on so in the next chapter I have planned everybody isn't completely confused. and next chapter i think hes going to tell wally im not sure and then there is going to be a surprise soon so just keep reading and find out. ~Liz


End file.
